


Sensitive

by orphan_account



Series: Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM elements, Bottom Tony Stark, Edging, First Time, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Along with Steve's hearing, sight and other general senses becoming much more acutely tuned, some of his more private traits have also become very sensitive.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, father, for I have sinned.
> 
> My first smut btw.  
> Help me out fam.

" _Jesus Christ_ , you actually taste like apple pie today." Tony mumbled through a whine, pulling away from Steve's lips so he could kiss a sweet path along his jaw.

"And that's... a bad thing?" Steve asked innocently.

Tony stopped and turned to look into his boyfriend's eyes, disbelieving. "You don't get it? Captain America? Golden boy? Mr. All American Apple Pie? Clint teases about it all the time.” I

Steve's eyebrows drew together in confusion, his hands faltering awkwardly in their slow movement around Tony's trim waist. 

"I don't-"

With a huff Tony cut him off, "Whatever, just kiss me, you fucking idiot."

As he moved in Steve mumbled, " _Language_ ," and he couldn't help but roll his eyes as their lips met again. 

Their make out session continued like that for the next few minutes: Tony half lying on top of Steve who was spread out across the only couch in the lab. The overhead lights were off but the room was still lit with a brilliant blue that was being cast from the multitude of floating holograms and the arc reactor seated deep within Tony's chest. 

It was luxurious and relaxed, but the atmosphere changed once Steve shifted into a slightly more comfortable position and Tony's knee caught between his thighs. He choked on a whine when Stark's leg bushed against his crotch and he pulled away from the kiss to breath. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, did I just ruin the mood by kneeing you in the dick?" Tony asked worriedly, sitting up so he was straddling Steve's thighs.

Steve smiled despite himself, Tony's panic endearing to him. "No, no, it didn't hurt at all. The opposite really, I'm just pretty sensitive." 

"Oh," was all Tony said, before blatantly glancing down at Steve's groin. They were relatively new to their relationship and hadn't quite gotten around to playing in the big leagues yet, so Steve was a bit embarrassed, worried this might make things awkward.

However, as Tony's heated gaze locked onto his clothed crotch he could feel blood starting to fill his cock. A tent slowly formed as he stared up at his partner's parted lips. Tony's hands twitched and suddenly they were around his thighs, right at the crease where his legs met his pelvis, nimble fingers feeling along the seams and coming dangerously close to Steve's groin. 

"Holy- Tony-"

With a startle he let go immediately, "Oh, Christ, I'm sorry, was that not okay?"

"No, no, it's fine, doll. More than fine. I'm one hundred percent comfortable." He said soothingly, rubbing circles into Tony's hipbones with his thumbs. 

"I- okay," and with almost no hesitation the hands were back again. "Can I..." Tony's sentence trailed off, but Steve understood what he was asking and nodded at him. Slowly he began unbuttoning his jeans and with a satisfying _snick_ Steve's zipper was also undone. Tony squeaked when he was almost thrown off his lap as he arched and pushed his pants down to around his thighs, breath suddenly coming out in little pants. 

For a few seconds Tony just stared at the outline of his crotch, he had never been so unsure when in bed- well, couch- with someone before. His playboy reputation was greatly over-exaggerated in the media, but he still had a good amount of experience. However, his relationship with Steve was important and he didn't want to fuck it up over something as trivial as sex. 

"Hey, Tony," Steve said quietly, running his big hands up and down the smaller man's sides, bunching his t-shirt around his chest every time his hands went up. "If we're moving too fast it's okay. We can slow down if you want," they made eye contact as Steve brushed his right thumb over Tony's collar bone, "Just say the word."

Tony took a deep breathe, forcing himself to not make this a big deal. They weren't moving too fast, they'd been together one month now. He'd just been content without the sex and thought that if they never even got around to it he would still be happy, as long as he had Steve.

"Not too fast, I just don't want to mess it up." He mumbled, almost childishly.

"I love you too," Steve replied, knowing that was Tony's way of saying he cared about him. 

Tony minutely tightened his legs around Steve's thighs from where he was straddling him and slid his right hand up to cup Steve's bulge. Immediately he could tell it was _big_. Thick _and_ long and, on instinct, his mouth began to water.

He had known Steve was big already because, well, he's Captain America, but also from glimpses of him changing clothes out of the corner of his eye. It was just different to actually _feel_ it. 

He swallowed audibly and bunched up the waistband of the briefs in his fingers and began to pull them down slowly. Steve was basically panting, eyes already hazy as he pushed his underwear down to where his pants rested on his thighs. 

Tony thought he was going to start drooling. 

He hadn't been with many men, and he rarely- if ever- watched porn, but Steve was hung. Like a horse compared to the others he’d been with. 

Measuring by eye he looked to be about eight inches long erect and thick in all the perfect places. _Fuck_ , Tony loved thick cocks.

It curved just slightly inwards at the tip and he knew the angle would hit his prostate dead on. 

"I- Steve, can I-," the second Steve nodded he wrapped both hands around the shaft and rubbed his thumb against that sweet, sensitive spot just below the head on the outside. With a choked gasp Steve arched his hips up, jostling Tony, who's perfectly tight grip didn't even falter. 

" _Fuck_ \- Tony, I said I'm sensitive." He groaned, eyes glazing over completely. 

"Yeah, I heard," he replied, but wasn't everyone sensitive in this area? A determined smile bloomed across his face as Steve let out a legitimate moan that came from deep in his chest. 

Tony had almost completely disregarded his own arousal until he felt it twitch ruefully within the confines of his tight pants, but he was still more focused on Steve than himself to really feel the need to do something about it at the moment.

After a couple moments he switched to stroking the base with short, up and down movements with his left hand while his right twisted like a corkscrew underneath the head. Steve's breathing picked up while Tony was completely mesmerized with how his dick jumped and twitched in his hands. The veins weren't too prominent and it was flushed a pretty red from base to tip, the same color of Steve's bitten lips. 

He already seemed close, maybe he was. He did keep saying he was sensitive. 

Just as Steve's head fell back against the couch's arm rest Tony let go with his left hand, opting to push up the bigger man's shirt and run his fingers over the broad expanse of muscle. Dipping into every curve and kneading the firm area just above his crotch, tangling the trail of hair there. His right hand was still latched onto Steve's cock, properly stroking now with a little flick across the head whenever he went up. All insecurities having washed away the second Steve began to fall apart. 

"F-fuck, _Tony_." He groaned, chest heaving, straining to keep his hands on his lover's hips so he wouldn't be tempted to manhandle Tony into grinding their crotches together. 

"Yes, apple pie?" He replied innocently, even as he continued to spread Steve's pre-cum around the mushroom head of his dick. Tony looked completely put together aside from how blown his pupils were.

Steve gulped noisily, letting out a punched out groan as Tony massaged his thumb into his cock slit, left hand still roaming across his chest, stopping to flick at the dusky nipples every few moments, causing Steve’s breath to hitch. "I'm- _fuck_ \- I'm close, Tony please," he huffed out. 

Suddenly everything stopped and it took every bit of Steve's will power to keep from yelling out in frustration, instead he settled for a pitiful whine.

"It hasn't even been five minutes. You're Captain America, I'd think you could last a bit longer, what with all your enhancements." It sounded condescending, but Steve knew Tony was only speaking like that for his benefit. They hadn't really talked about it, but they both knew he had a few kinks.

Through gritted teeth Steve ground out, "I can't last to save my life, but I basically have no refractory period. Just, please don't stop again." His hands tightened around Tony's waist, probably enough to leave bruises but neither of them seemed to cared.

“Whatever you say, honey,” he said, voice sweet like he wasn’t defiling the figure head of America.

He licked his lips and leaned in to take one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth.

The second his hot breath grazed Steve’s chest he gasped and moved his hands up to grip at Tony’s shirt, clenching his fists into the fabric, almost with enough strength to tear. 

Tony’s lips enveloped his right nipple and immediately there was a light scrape of teeth around the areola. 

“Aw, fuck, Tony...” He trailed off, voice breathy once again, arching his back to push his chest into the brunette’s sinful mouth. 

“You sensitive here, too?” Tony asked in response, dragging his velvet-soft tongue  between Steve’s pecs and over to the left nipple, just to bite down on it as Steve opened his mouth to reply.

All that came out was a choked off sob. 

Tony only grinned smugly, fully planning on working Steve’s chest until it was sore and covered in purple hickies.

After a few more moments Steve was writhing and Tony hadn’t even touched his cock again.

“Tony, c’mon- please touch me,” Steve whined, all dignity gone. “Ow! Fuck...” he breathed out as his boyfriend reached up to pinch at his other nipple, twisting, and then moving to rub his palm against it.

Tony smothered his grin against his chest, “Touch you there, sweetheart?” He asked smugly, eyes sparkling deviously.

Steve’s breath hitched, a wet moan escaping through his pink lips, lashed fluttering erractically. “You don’t understand, _jesus_ , I’m so desperate.”

”C’mon, it’s only been about 10 minutes since you took off your pants, can’t be that desperate,” he mumbled out against Steve’s chest, facial hair scratching across his nipples. 

Again, Steve bucked, eyes squeezing shut and dick straining dark maroon. Precum leaked steadily from the tip, forming a pool in the hollow of his hip and occasionally smearing ever so lightly across Tony’s soft shirt. Not nearly enough friction to get him off, but enough for him to go insane.

Tony’s left hand skittered over his chest while the right hand rubbed comfortingly over his thigh. Steve whimpered pitifully through gritted teeth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

When the first fat, salty tear rolled down his face Tony froze and sucked in a breath. He moved cautiously away from Steve’s chest and sat back on his thighs.

Gently, he placed a hand on Steve’s face and rubbed away the single tear with the pad of his thumb and Steve immediately leaned into his touch, facial expression soft.

Tony didn’t quite know how to react.

”Steve, are you really that desperate, or do you want to stop?” He asked quietly, voice calm but still rough.

Steve whined, high and cracking, before saying, “I told you not to fucking stop.” He’d opened his eyes which sparked with frustration and desperation. _“We agreed_ and I’m so keyed up right now I feel like I’m going to implode.”

When Tony chuckled- relieved that he wasn’t legitimately sad- Steve glared at him. “C’mon.  _Please?”_ He tried once more, voice slightly softer in hopes Tony would give in.

He took in his boyfriend’s ruffled hair, rosy cheeks and the sliver of skin peeking out from between Tony’s shirt and pants. Suddenly Steve’s eyes widened in realization.

 _“Why are you still wearing so many clothes?”_ He pratically yelled, hands sparking to life and tugging at the back of Tony’s shirt until he could pull it up and over his head.

Rarely anyone saw Tony without a a shirt, it was publically known that he was self conscious of the arc reactor. Of the scars.

Personally, Steve thought they were gorgeous- any unique, characterizing marks were beautiful to him- but Tony never seemed to believed him.

“Oh, _Tony_ ,” he murmured, eyes flickering over the exposed, tan skin. He reached up to tweak at Tony’s nipples but didn’t get much of a response. He moved up until he was holding his boyfriend’s face in his hands, fingers gingerly cupped against his jaw. Then he smoothed his hands downwards, framing the arc reactor and, in the process, making the soft blue glow of it peak through his fingers. 

“Gorgeous,” he breathed out. 

Tony’s face lit up red at the praise and that blush travelled down his neck just to the tops of his collar bones and _god_ did Steve want to bite at that perfect, rosy pink.

However, instead he opted to start on Tony’s pants, entirely focused on getting him out of them.

He made eye contact with Tony just before pulling down both his jeans and his briefs. 

His cock, smooth and tan like the rest of him, immediately sprung up and slapped against his stomach wetly. It was shorter than Steve’s but not small. Just... proportional to his size, and Steve happened to be a much larger person in comparison. 

However, it _was_ cute. Sweet and flushed with a delectable dark pink. The perfect size to be enveloped completely in Steve’s fist, and god did he want to touch it so bad. So that’s what he did. 

He wrapped his large, right hand around Tony’s cock and it all but disappeared from sight. 

“Oh fuck, Tony, it’s so sweet,” he whispered, staring down at his hand, mesmerized, until he heard Tony groan as his fingers clenched against Steve’s abs. 

 _“Sweet?”_ Tony ground out, trying and failing to sound pissed off as a whimper snuck out of his mouth. 

He bit his lip and let his head fall forward onto Steve’s chest, blocking the view. 

Steve chuckled, taking in the adorable little shiver that went through Tony’s body as he flicked his wrist the smallest bit. “Yeah, fits in my hand perfectly, all silky and warm.”

With a groan he maneuvered Tony until he was sat atop his hips, their cocks lying next to one another. 

Tony caught on just as Steve wrapped one hand around both of their dicks, twisting his wrist as he moved it up and down, a tight ring of heat. 

“Too much?” Steve asked with a sharp grin as Tony absolutely writhed. “Or are you just sensitive?” He continued mockingly.

”You ass,” Tony bit out as he bucked his hips to fuck into Steve’s fist.

He leaned up to seal his lips with Steve’s once again, barely able to keep their lips together as he panted. Neglecting his own arousal this whole time did seem to have punched up his sensitivity.

”Tony,” Steve began, pulling away slightly so he could really look at him. “Are we... doing this?” He asked hesitantly, stopping his hand so he could caress Tony’s sides.

”I- I want to. How about you?” He replied.

Steve took a deep breath, drawing circles with his thumbs along Tony’s ribs and looking away.

”I want to, I do. I just, don’t know if I’m ready to bottom,” he said sullenly, deperately hoping Tony wasn’t disappointed. 

After a few moments of silence he looked up to meet Tony’s eyes again and saw the blantant amusement in them.

”Why the hell would you think you’d be bottoming. Look at us. Look at your _cock!_ That is not a cock that should go to waste,” Tony tutted, running his palm up the vein on the back of Steve’s dick. 

He bucked his hips involuntarily and sighed. “Thank god, I honestly couldn’t tell whether you wanted to top or bottom.” 

With a heartfelt laugh Tony replied, “Have you seen my ass?” 

Once the tension was gone Steve went right back to fondling his boyfriend’s cock as Tony reached behind him into a drawer next to the couch to grab something.

When he sat back he was holding a little bottle of lube and... nothing else.

”Um... condoms?” Steve asked uncertainly.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “You can’t contract diseases, I don’t have any, I can’t get pregnant. Why would we need condoms?” 

Steve’s brow furrowed, thinking for a moment before realizing he was right. “Oh, yeah I guess.” 

With a _snick_ the lube was opened and Tony was pouring out enough to cover four of his fingers. 

He reached behind himself and traced his rim before sinking in his middle finger with a groan and Steve froze. He wished he could see it happening but Tony’s facial expressions and sounds were enough of a show on their own. 

Tony slid in his pointer next, scissoring the two fingers apart, avoiding his prostate for now. Then after another minute he added his ring, then his pinkie, each accompainied with a sweet whimper. 

“How many are in?” Steve asked quietly, pupils blow, only a thin ring of ice blue left. 

“Four,” Tony groaned out as he accidentally brushed past his prostate. 

 _“Four?_ Jesus, Tony, don’t you think that’s a bit excessive?” 

All he got in response was, “Can never be too careful.”

After another handful of minutes Tony was ready and pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch, reaching for the lube once more to lather Steve’s cock until it was glistening. 

With Steve’s hands on his waist he scooted up a few more inches until his boyfriend’s crotch was positioned just below him.

“Ready, sweetheart?” He asked as he picked up Steve’s cock and placed it at his hole, sliding it between his cheeks a few times to spread the lube around.

 _”Fuck,_ I was born ready.”


End file.
